Hell on Wheels
by skeletonmeme
Summary: Levy's first car has turned from her most prized possession into her worst nightmare. And the only one who can fix it is a grumpy mechanic with a foul mouth. Welcome to Metallicana.


Thanks for reading! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own these characters whatsoever.

* * *

" _FUCK THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT STRAIGHT TO HELL!"_

It wasn't common for Levy to cuss, let alone let out an entire string of curse words. It wasn't because she thought it was "unbecoming" of herself to curse, it was just the type of person that Levy was. Levy had only been known to cuss under two circumstances: 1: when she was roaring drunk, or 2: when she was furious. And she was currently beyond livid. "I should have NEVER bought this useless heap of junk metal! It's practically a death trap!" Levy screeched in frustration. Clenching her tiny fists in her blue locks, she watched wide eyed as black smoke billowed from the hood of her 1978 AMC Gremlin.

Levy had purchased the car rather hastily around six months ago. Running short on cash and in dire need of a car, she responded to a Craigslist ad about an adorable yellow car that was well within her budget, and with the model being called a "Gremlin" it was a novelty to her and she just knew she had to have it. The owner had promised the car to get great gas mileage, to be reliable and require little upkeep.

To top it all off: it was a classic.

And Levy absolutely adored classics of any sort, especially novels.

Uncharacteristic of herself, Levy paid the man and drove the car home without doing any research on the ancient automobile she had just purchased. Had she taken the time to research properly, she would have realized that she had just purchased a ticking time bomb on wheels. It was only a matter of time before the entire thing fell apart from underneath her. But Levy had managed to get herself caught up in the euphoria of the moment. Elated at the prospect of owning a car she had purchased with her own money, she was proud to be finally independent from her family and to be able to financially stand on her own two feet. It wasn't just her pride that kept her from hearing the ominous clanks and dings that progressively got worse as time went on. No, it was just that she thought the car was so…

 _Cute._

"Why did I ever think you were cute?! You were such a great car, what makes you think you can do this to me?" Casting an accusatory glare, Levy huffed loudly and jabbed a shaky finger in the direction of the car, demanding an answer to her question. But the lack of a response from the inanimate object only served to infuriate her more. Seething with rage, Levy pulled out her phone with shaky hands. Scrolling through her contacts, her eyes immediately fell on the only name she trusted to come to her rescue. That was, if said person had not passed out after being coerced by Cana to drink far too much alcohol at her own bachelorette party, effectively reducing her to an overly affectionate drunk mess. Lucy was Levy's best friend and her rock in times of trouble. But as inebriated as Lucy was right now, there was no way Levy was going to be able to wake Lucy up, let alone have her drive out to help her. Levy chewed on her lip anxiously as she eyed the other contacts in her phone. However, she remembered that most of them were also out celebrating Natsu and Lucy's upcoming wedding. And with Loke hosting Natsu's bachelor party, all of them were sure to be in worse shape than Lucy.

With a sigh of resignation Levy leaned heavily against the side of her car, causing the metal to creak a bit in protest. She pulled open her phone's browser and began to search for a twenty-four hour tow company, praying to the heavens above that luck would be on her side tonight. Her eyes rapidly scanned the search results, mentally crossing off the tow companies that were already closed. Only three of those companies on the search were listed as being open all night. Opening the door and climbing inside the car, Levy searched in the glovebox until she found a pen and some paper and jotted down the names of the companies with their numbers underneath each before climbing out and returning to her previous spot on the side of the car.

A quick call to the first two on the list confirmed Levy's suspicions that they actually didn't operate on a twenty-four hour schedule. With her situation beginning to look more dismal by the second, Levy turned her sights to the last tow company on the list. "Metallicana?" She mused quietly to herself with a frown. She pulled up the search on her phone again to double check the name. Sure enough, Metallicana was listed under towing and repair shops. It seemed more like the name of a chop shop than the name of a legitimate business.

Still apprehensive, Levy decided to put off calling the shop before she took a look at the car herself. Inching toward the front of the Gremlin, Levy placed her left hand on the car and leaned slowly toward the engine. Using her other hand to fan away the black smoke still steadily oozing from somewhere under the hood, she peered apprehensively at the machinery and began to search for the source of the smoke. The further in she leaned the more her lungs and eyes began to burn from the fumes. Coughing and sputtering like her spiteful car, she began to rise from under the hood. Suddenly a spark erupted from near her left hand shattering the silence of the night around her. Surprised, Levy let out a high pitched "shit!" and jerked far too fast away from the car throwing her body off balance. In an attempt to regain her balance she quickly stuck one foot out behind her but it would prove to be disastrous. Her foot landed on a rather large rock causing her ankle to buckle under her and her body began to rapidly descend to the ground. Adrenaline kicking in, Levy scrambled to grab something, anything, in order to not hit the hard ground. She frantically threw her arms out in front of her in a wild and desperate attempt to grab the car but it was already too late. The force of her fall caused her hand to smack against the headlight with a loud resounding crack as her butt hit the ground hard.

Looking up from where she had landed on the ground, Levy stared hard at the now cracked headlight. All energy and anger now gone from her, she heaved herself off the ground, not even bothering to brush off the dust and gravel from her backside, and pulled out the list of numbers and her cellphone. With a dejected sigh she begrudgingly dialed the number in front of her. And on the 5th ring, someone picked up.

"Yeah this is Metallicana's, it's four in the goddamned morning whaddya want?"


End file.
